


Untamed

by ZeroGeito



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Drug Use, Gate’s excessive swearing, Gay, Gen, I’ll add more characters as the story goes, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Violence, yes Gate has a love interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGeito/pseuds/ZeroGeito
Summary: Script for comic series, Untamed.TW: touchy subjects like suicide, abuse and rapeAlso swearing, violence, drug use, alcoholGate is an ex-researcher who was responsible for creating the Nightmare Virus and eliminating low-end Reploids, now reformed to a wandering engineer. One unfortunate day, while looking for some useful parts, he finds one of the Nightmare puppets lurking around and tries to find the cause...only to realize that this was the work of one of his colleagues. Can he figure out a way to get rid of the Nightmare Virus or will he be too late to save the world from his ex-colleague’s wrath?
Relationships: Alia/Gate (Rockman), Gate/OC (Rockman)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comic book script thingy but I wanted to write about it even though I suck at it.

The moonlight passed through the windows, providing the only source lighting for the abandoned warehouse. It looked like it had been 15 years since it was lasted occupied with people, from the stench of it...although it was only abandoned more than that. There were red coloured graffiti on the walls that warned people to leave, abandoned materials scattered all over the place, broken boxes, and a few rats had scurried around to find their homes with the building. Indeed, it was abandoned. 

A Reploid dressed in a white coat entered the place, stepping over the broken and damaged materials. He wore purple armor and golden cuffs, matching with the belt and collar. One of his eyes were discoloured to a dark violet while the other still kept its cerulean colour. These eyes were sharp, able to pierce through a living soul with either a warm gaze or a cold glare. His hair, with it's beautiful eggplant colour, was brushed away as he kept scanning the area.

His name is Gate. One of the most intelligent Reploids in Abel. Had the title not been taken away after the events of the Nightmare virus.

He continued to explore the place, dragging his hand across the wall as he roamed around. He didn't even mind the stench or the rats that scurried across the place. He was just focused on one thing. Valuable parts. He acted as if that was his main motive, even though he wouldn't end up using these parts...but he could at least use them in emergency repairs or upgrades. That was his main job right now. A mechanic. Indeed, his main strength was Reploid engineering, but he found it exhausting rather than studying Reploid anatomy. But then again, he could build or alter a Reploid as he pleased. Maybe build stronger upgrades.

That was indeed what he did with the Nightmare Virus, wasn't it? Altered Reploid bodies to his needs...until those Hunters stopped him. 

The thought fell from Gate's mind as he groaned about not finding useful parts around. All he could see was a pile of scrap laying around the place, and it was getting colder by the minute. He would have to leave before he'd die from hypothermia...if Reploids could even die from it. Just as he was about to leave, something flew past him. It was a Nightmare. But how?! There weren't any left after his death...or so he thought. Gate chased after it, running as fast as his legs would allow it to get close to the Nightmare flying away from him. He climbed buildings, dodged civilians passing by and dashed through alleyways in order to have successfully captured it. It struggled in his hands as he opened the panel, trying to figure out what could deactivate it. Giving a final struggle, it broke free and flew behind Gate, leaving him with a devastating scene as he turned around.

They were everywhere, causing havoc to civilians and the Maverick Hunters. A few had been upgraded to do massive damage, slamming buildings into each other and throwing cars. This must've been somebody's work, but first...Gate would have to keep them in control. He slid down the building and dashed over to the scene, right where a Hunter cowered in fear as a Nightmare got close to them. Gate got in between, right in front of the Nightmare's face. 

"What the hell's going on?! Who revived you?!" He shouted with a bold look of fury, only watching as the Nightmare was left unfazed.

"Wait...Y-you're not the one behind this...?" The frightened Reploid asked.

"Believe me, if I was you would be dead right now."

He broke off a piece of a metal pipe and fended off the Nightmare with it. He bolted in the other direction, trying to locate whoever had reactivated the Nightmares he built. The Hunters were busy shooting the Nightmares down, each one falling near each civilian. Gate avoided the falling Nightmares, still trying to find who was responsible for such a mess. He saw a dark figure above a building, stopping in his tracks and looking right back at it. The figure was familiar to him. Another Reploid Researcher...In fact, one of his colleagues. The colleague responsible for thrashing his previous creations. Peterson. The proclaimed "leader" of the Reploid Research Team.

"Well, if it isn't the creator himself! How'd ya like my upgrades?" Peterson called out, followed by a hearty laugh as he saw the destruction behind the other researcher.

"Why are you doing this, Peter?!" Gate shouted back. "You know the risk of my virus...Deactivate it this instant!"

"Yeah, funny thing Doc. This virus isn't yours anymore. It's mine...and I'm gonna use it to take over the world!" Peterson laughed. "You were right about the world, Gate. This world does not need low-end Reploids. We need to get rid of them."

He extended a hand out to Gate, despite not being able to reach him.

"But I'd need your help for this. You're the one with the original idea...so you're the one who needs to put this plan to action. Let us rule the world together!"

A weary huff was Gate's preparation before giving a curt reply. "You're insane because of this virus. You don't even know what it does, so I suggest you stop toying around with what isn't yours!"

"So you're choosing to do this the hard way? Nightmare!"

A larger Nightmare appeared right before Gate. It had long sharp shoulder blades and razor sharp teeth. It was even more darker than most of the Nightmares. It's glowing blood red eye focused on Gate like prey, ready to devour him....or at least was before a shot hit it directly in the eye. A blonde hair Hunter with blue armor got in front of it, charging another blast and shooting it down. Right as the gigantic Nightmare fell to the ground, Peterson groaned in frustration, forcing all the Nightmares to retreat.

"You only got lucky this time, Hunters...But next time I'll show you my true power!" He shouted as his final words, right before teleporting away.

The Hunter exhaled softly, his buster turning back to a regular arm before turning back to Gate. "You ok?"

Gate just nodded without saying a word.

"Had I not be in time, you could've got killed lil bro."

"I know how my virus works, Dale. Not even a few upgrades will get past me."

Dale frowned, watching Gate kick a small piece of rubble. "So I assume this isn't your doing then?"

"If it was, would I be prey to my Nightmares?" Gate muttered, picking up the rubble. "I just saw them roaming again while I was out looking for spare parts. Then I chased it here."

"Spare parts againnn? Give it a rest, Gate!"

"You could find some, ya know!"

Dale sighed, patting Gate on the back. "Just go home. It's dangerous for you to be here, especially since you no longer have anything to protect yourself with."

"I have someone to protect me though."

"I'm busy, lil bro."

Gate folded his arms as Dale escorted him out of the area. He looked around the area and saw the two Hunters, X and Zero, talking to Dale's unit. He still couldn't help but think about Peterson. What does he want from the Nightmare virus? Why did he have the same goal as the original motive of the Nightmare? Gate couldn't dwell too much on it, since he originally created it and had the same motives a few years back...but that was because he hadn't be appreciated properly. Especially because Peterson had made a conspiracy plan to thrash his Reploids out. He still feels bitter about it, but regrets the whole Nightmare incident. If it hadn't been for it, the virus wouldn't have resurfaced again. None of this would've happened...but the damage done to the world was beyond repair.

Even he suffered from the damages. Not only was some of his systems defective, but he possibly has Bipolar disorder from the mutation of the Zero virus and previous trauma. It had recently became an issue for him, due to the frequent changes in his mood. Luckily, there was a certain feature able to show what state Gate could be in. By the colour change of his eyes. It would be useful for help and what to do in such a state...but not exactly. Some people found Gate's behaviour a problem and would often nag him for it. Especially when it came to his hypomanic episodes. 

Gate watched Dale return to the area afterwards, feeling his heart sinking deeper into his chest. Was this all going to turn onto him? It felt like that would be a possibility since the virus had originally been his doing in the first place...and Peterson was likely to make him the scapegoat. Maybe to get him killed even. He'd need to find a way to stop the virus for now before it was too late. He ran back to his lab, searching for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally remade this chapter! Hopefully it’s better than last time ;;

—Gate's POV—

As I made my way to the lab, I fixed his coat neatly, although I was almost out of breath. I hastily looked around for any old files regarding the Nightmares and the Virus. What confused me was why some of my stuff were rearranged into a differently organized way, rather than the mess I left it this morning. Had someone organized my lab while I was away? I would figure it out later, turning on my computer and searching for the files I had once stored there. I only found a few back up ones, reading them all carefully. No use. I shut down the computer after saving the work and got up. Now where could the rest be? I looked around for at least a folder or a piece of paper with the information. Sometimes I found useless information, sometimes I coughed up dust from opening dusty cabinets, and there were also spiders that threatened to bite me if my fingers got close to them. After no signs of luck, I sighed and went over to check the file cabinets. I still had some hope of finding it. I just NEEDED to.

I later found a few papers right on the floor as I made my way to the file cabinets. There it was. The notes containing the information on the Nightmare virus. Whoever sorted through my lab must've been trying to throw it out in my favour. I skimmed through them, hoping to find something useful pertaining to this stupid crisis. Yes! Just enough to stop Peterson by developing a cure! I rushed over to my computer, making some new files for the cure of the Nightmare Virus Peterson must've been using. Studying it. Reviewing it. Memorizing it. Taking no time for a break, not even for refueling. All in a span of 5 hours. At least before I got a call. I saved my progress and fixed myself up, since I looked like a mess. I answered the call, only to be contacted by X himself.

"You have some explanation to give here, Gate." X spoke in a firm tone. The tone that kinda makes one shiver.

"I'm not the one behind this...and I know who is." I replied while trying not to stutter. "They must've broke in this morning."

"Really?" X sighed, relaxing his stern look. "Do you have proof?"

I pointed to the door. "No one has been able to get through my defences this easily except for you and Zero."

"Good point..." He sighed again. "But you were saying you know who's doing this? Mind helping us so we can stop him?"

"If I get this stupid cure done..."

"A cure? You're going way too ahead with this! Do you even know what he's doing?!"

"Frankly, he's using my virus. He just made some modifications to it, like....uh....Well, I can't name them, but Dale was also at the scene!" I reported. "That's not the point...I know from my previous notes how to stop this virus, but I'll need help."

"That's what we came to ask you for. You know something about this virus, along with Alia and the rest of us. We need your help with a cure." X demanded.

"I'll need help developing it, X." I muttered. "I hadn't done it alone."

"Gladly. I'll have the others contact you. Thanks, Gate."

He gave a faint smile, which I replied with sort of a nod before ending the call. I headed back to work. Now even the Hunters needed my help, which empathizes the stress I'm currently feeling...but then again, this was my dream. To be so brilliant even the Hunters would later need my help. And now that I'm finally living it, it was bittersweet. Sweet as in the Hunters needing me to help with their missions, bitter as in stopping a virus made with my own deeds. I continued to write some notes regarding this virus. Peterson made the virus harder to get rid of without a vaccine, this reducing the chances of it disappearing on its own to 20% rather than 80%. The infected individuals would then work under his care, rather than die from the virus and have their datas reseted. There is still a way to cure it, and these notes may have the answer. If only I can just find it...

A ping came in the middle of my work. I stopped to check it out, only to find out it was an email regarding the situation. I opened my phone and checked it out. The contact seemed a bit familiar. Lei from the Reploid Research Team. She was the only woman apart from Alia who I had gotten a but close with. I carefully read her words.

«Hello again, Gate

Been a while, no? It seems you've also been asked to help in this mission. If you'd like to work together again, we could possibly take it down. If not, I understand.

By the way, I'm sorry for whatever happened because of Peterson. I'm sure this situation has been making you frustrated although you did nothing wrong, I assume. I hope we could work with each other again.

Lei.»

I sighed, feeling nothing but the guilt of my sins. Nevertheless, this was a chance to redeem myself, so I had to take it seriously. I finally wrote and sent this message to her.

«Hi Lei

I had actually requested X for help and he said that you and the others would contact me. I'd love to work with you guys to finally find a cure to this virus. Thank you for the offer!

Regards, Gate.»

I felt so relieved there. I had done something I would later not regret for once in my life, and this I'm taking baby steps to put myself back in good standing with my peers and everyone. I waited for a reply from Lei or anyone, but as time passed by, I became a bit tired. I stepped out to make myself a cup of coffee before hearing another ping. I rushed over to see if Lei replied.

«Great! What time would we meet up?»

I pondered. Maybe 3:30.

«3:30 sounds great. I'll meet you at the old RRT branch.»

Just after 2 minutes, she replied with an ok. It was 7 am by the time we finished and I needed sleep. I put my phone on charging and decided to rest until at least 12. All that studying and everything had me exhausted, and the stress on top of that added more to make it double the amount of exhaustion and worry I had. I'm still sure we'll be able to find a cure. I just know it. We can't back down now!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be other than the other chapters because I wrote too much...but oh well

At around 2:30, I stepped out of my lab to head over to my old workplace. On the way, I was experiencing a bit of chills and slight guilt, but that's because that place brings me back a ton of bad memories. Mainly from the time my creations had been disposed of and the time I was left to start things on my own. I hate it. It caused me to make bad decisions. It caused this stupid Nightmare Virus. It caused whatever we had to deal with right now. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I want it to end. And I'll do everything to stop it, including taking my own life. I tried to shake this feeling off as I approached the place. I felt like vomiting my guts out. Vomiting every guilt I had out. I want to puke so much. I want this feeling to go away. 

I don't want anymore of this.

I waited for Lei to arrive while trying to sink this feeling down. It could've been because I hadn't recharged or even ate after I slept or it was just guilt. Maybe the extreme amount of energy I spent studying those notes. It could be one of those factors. I searched my pockets for anything sweet to possibly have, but I had nothing. It was then I remembered I never carried sweets on me in case they melted in my pocket. How typical. I would need to wait for Lei, or after we talked about the recent events and how we needed to cure this virus. But my body was kind of weak. I sat down and rested my head on my arms, trying to rest my body...only to wake up a few minutes later when Lei arrived. Her pinkish lavender hair was tied into a bun and her coat was neatly fixed along with her skirt. She smiled at me as her emerald eyes glanced towards me. 

"Didn't get enough sleep, did you?" She giggled. "Typical Gate. Staying up late before events."

"I slept, but I just felt low. Probably because I used up a lot of energy while studying the notes on the Nightmare Virus." I yawned before getting up. "That, and I hadn't charged or had anything since then."

"You know that's bad for us, Gate. But anyways might as well meet up with the others before we get into business." She jeered.

I nodded sleepily.

"Might as well be at a cafe nearby since you hadn't anything, right?"

"Right..." I muttered. 

We both walked along down the sidewalk, my guilt starting to fade away as I left that place. Admittedly, Lei looked like she was trying to stay positive despite the situation. She's known for doing that, especially back in our researcher days. Everyone liked her because of it. This was something I even admired her for back in the days, even though she was in the conspiracy of destroying my creations. I'm still upset she was, but something told me that she wanted to make things right again along with this project. Then again, Lei did suspect that back in the days I had a crush on her despite me dating Alia, but it was proven wrong. Despite that, she was the one to inform me Alia cheated on me, helped me go through the whole breakup, and tried to reassure me that we can still fix my creations. Maybe I should have listened to her.

"I'm sorry about everything." I spoke, causing her to stop and look at me.

"We all make silly mistakes, Gate. I don't blame you for getting angry, after all. You had a right to be."

I looked down. It wasn't the proper way I had acted at the time. Yes, my creations are destroyed but...

"It doesn't matter anymore. We gotta stop someone who's planning to use your bad deeds as a weapon." She comforted me politely. "Oh, we're here!"

I looked over to the table Lei walked over to. There were about three others over there that waited for us. One was Dale, my brother who had saved me yesterday. Another was a brunette male in green and yellow armor who had worked with Lei back in the RRT. We called him Butcher as his height was tall enough to be a butcher...and he worked as one. Well, maybe. My eyes focused on the other people talking, reminding me of certain people I had once lived with. Who were they to me...? I turned away as I heard Butcher clear his throat.

"Ah, Gate? You're helping us too?" Butcher asked, wiping the cream from the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah." I answered, taking a seat. 

It seems Dale too was placed into this case to give possible support of combat and research going into the vaccine. And maybe he was here to help us, or maybe keep an eye on me. 

"Is he ok Lei?" Butcher asked, taking a napkin to wipe his face

"Gate didn't have anything to eat since he was working his ass off. Probably needs more sugar unless he doesn't like it." Lei explained for me, taking a seat next to Dale.

"I think just coffee is good..." I muttered.

I laid my head on the table, trying to not puke or anything. As if that stopped anybody from worrying about me.

"Jeez Gate...why are you adamant on not eating?" Butcher questioned, giving me a puzzled look.

"Ever since he's gotten into the RRT he's hardly ate or even got outside." Dale answered. "Reploids like him would have a love interest by now, but oddly Gate doesn't...besides Alia."

"Anyways..." Lei chimed. "So any ideas on how we're going to cure this virus?"

"You mentioned Gate was working on it already. Maybe he can send what he has to you, me and Butcher." Dale suggested, leaning back into the chair.

I quickly took a bag, trying to refrain myself from puking and ruining everyone's appetite. Dale almost got up to lead me into the bathroom, but i dismissively tried to shoo the feeling off.

"You really need to eat something..." Dale said as he got up. 

"It isn't that bad of an eating disorder, Dale." I whispered. "Just leave it. I'll buy myself something."

"I know the real cause behind it and I can leak it out in front of your friends." He whispered back, before looking back at the others. "I'm going to get Gate something."

I glared at him as he walked off. Fucking douchebag. 

"Yeah...Anyways, then we'd need the notes and materials too." Butcher added, wiping his face.

"X and I can request materials from our medics back at HQ. Although I'm aware Gate has a few." Dale also suggested, leaving a slice of cookies n cream cheesecake and coffee in front of me

"I still need to check if I have the right ones." I replied, finally sitting up. "You know, so I don't cause a mess again."

"Typical Gate..." muttered Butcher.

"No no it's fine! It's good to be extra careful." Lei reassured me. "Besides it's better to let them know now than later."

"Moving on from this matter." Dale dismissively said. "Gate, Lei...You said you both know who's behind this. Would you mind telling us some information about them?" 

"It's one of our colleagues, Peterson." Lei remarked. "And from the looks of it, he's been upgrading the Nightmare Virus to make it seem harder for us to find a cure. We still don't know his intentions as of yet."

"I might." I added, taking another sip of my coffee. "He mentioned something about my ideals of taking over the world being right...That's all I can remember." 

"So you're saying he wants the same thing as you did back then?" Butcher questioned.

"Basically." 

"Well, that's all we'll need for now. We'll prepare things according to Hunter Base. In the meantime, the three of you should try and start working on finding a cure. We'll supply you with anything you need." Dale advised as he got up, patting my back. "And make sure Smartypants here doesn't puke."

I watched as he walked off into the distance, leaving just the three of us behind. We sat in silence, saying nothing as we tried to think on how we would need to work together. Lei had taken out a pen and a notebook, jotting down her ideas as Butcher tapped the table while thinking of his. I tried to think using whatever I studied since yesterday. Could we basically make the old vaccine and give it an upgrade? Maybe it could work....but on the other hand, it could end up failing. Just then, Lei pushed the notebook to the center of the table, showing us her ideas.

"I'm thinking...since Gate has the original notes, he could tell us what would be there to be used in the same virus, but also modify it to the newer version so the newer mutations of the virus would disappear too. However, in order to do that, we need the original vaccine of the Nightmare Virus. This can either be found at Hunter base or if Gate has any. We'll be able to work with a few more antibodies and antiviruses too to launch into a Reploid's programmings. You get where I'm at?"

"That's a brilliant idea, Lei! But...how are we gonna get all that?" Butcher asked, looking at the plan.

"I have a few materials in the lab for the antibodies and antivirus. Along with the notes and everything, we modify it accordingly to any info gathered further from Peterson's new virus. This is where the Hunters come in. One of them can scout to obtain enough data to study Peterson's virus and help us develop a cure. Then we modify it with help of the Nightmare Virus notes and create the perfect amount to help stop the virus once and for all. We'll also need to take Peterson down too, but I'm sure we can do it." I added on again, drawing the same exact thing in the notebook as we talked.

"Oh my, you've really elaborated on my plan quickly, huh Gate?" Lei admired, causing me to become a bit shy.

"I still liked your plan..." I reassured her. "But there was one thing missing, so I decided to add that in."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem for us. We'll be able to stop Peterson, once and for all!" Butcher exclaimed, getting all excited to help.

"Yeah. And we'll be able to do it together!" I chimed in.

The whole cafe looked at us like we were idiots, but we didn't care. We had found a plan to foil Peterson's virus...and we'll be able to succeed with it now, even if it takes years or months. We'll put an end to this Nightmare!


End file.
